


Pillow Fort

by VickeyStar



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: :), Crack, That Stupid Knife, ish, pillow fort, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: He’s still looking at the knife.





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a very long time.  
> Shoot.  
> I'm working on a TW/TMR request that maybe/probably will turn out completely different from what the person asked for, so look out for that sometime in the next couple of months.  
> Anywhoo~  
> Natalie is an original character that I use often in my ideas, and she'll be named and seen in other fics (probably) (if they get finished/posted) so yeah.  
> This is my first time actually writing about Gotham, and I'm considering going further and creating a chaptered (gasp) story about Natalie in Gotham, so any ideas/suggestions/comments/critics/literally anything you guys may have would be greatly appreciated!  
> I take requests btdubbs, just in case you guys see something you like, just give me a prompt, because if it's vague it'll either A: Not Happen. or 2: Be weird as f and not what you wanted.  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this, I got the random idea and considered putting Selina in there (in Natalie's position) but figured I'd see what you guys thought.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Bruce is staring.  
“What is this?” He asks, confused.  
In front of him is what looks like the most elaborate pillow fort he has ever seen, somehow taking up two rooms.  
“It appears to be a pillow fort.” Alfred replies, just as perplexed.  
“Hey.” Natalie grins, poking her head out from inside.  
Bruce and Alfred give twin sighs, then turn and walk away.  
~*~  
Natalie peeks into the study to see Bruce, looking at the weird knife that had cost him two million dollars.  
The company’s Board of Directors had not been happy with that purchase.  
She smirks, remembering how Bruce had politely told them where to shove it, with that unnerving stare he had mastered, and Alfred standing at his back.  
Natalie shrugs, deciding not to bother him, before heading toward the kitchen.  
~*~  
Detective Gordon finally stops by for lunch, and Natalie sighs as Bruce never shows up.  
She slips away at Alfred’s look, to go get the billionaire.  
He’s still looking at the knife.  
“Gordon’s here.”  
He hums in response.  
“It’s lunch time.”  
“Mmm-hmm.”  
“He brought Jerome Valeska with him.”  
More humming.  
“We’re all naked, about to have a foursome.”  
His absent hum cuts off halfway through, and he looks up with wide, traumatized eyes.  
Natalie erupts into small giggles.  
He rolls his eyes, and—  
Goes back to looking at that _damn_ knife.  
She squints at it, then leaves.  
~*~  
“This is… elaborate.” Gordon speaks, staring wide eyed at the fort.  
Natalie grins.  
“Wanna tour?”  
~*~  
Alfred and Gordon send her concerningly similar worried looks after she innocently asks how to melt gold, or whatever the heck that stupid knife is made of.  
No, she is not jealous of a stupid knife, thank you for asking.  
~*~  
Gordon and Alfred are still talking when she finally snaps.  
They smirk to each other as she jumps up and storms into the study, to see Bruce, _still staring at that goddamn knife._  
She storms up to him, unnoticed, grabs the knife from his hands, earning an annoyed _“Hey—”_ and glares.  
“You have been staring at this dumbass knife all day. Do something else.” Natalie commands, grip on the knife so strong she’ll have imprints on her hands for days.  
Bruce sighs. “There’s nothing else to do.”  
Natalie _glares_.  
“Get in the pillow fort.”  
He lifts an incredulous eyebrow, seeing the determination in her eyes.  
“I’m too old for a pillow fort.”  
“We’re the same age.” She scoffs. “Besides, nobody’s too old for a pillow fort.”  
He narrows his eyes at her, trying to take the blade back, but she can see a glint of amusement in them.  
She squints back, corner of her mouth twitching as he tries to pry her fingers off of the knife.  
“How about a deal.” She states, as he tries to pry.  
He gives up, for now, and looks up in interest.  
“Gordon and Alfred are in the living room, musing about the world and a bunch of other philosophical crap like the old men they are.”  
Bruce chuckles.  
“If I get them into the fort, will you get in the fort?”  
He smiles, unable to hold it back at that mental image.  
“Yes.”  
Natalie’s twitching lips grow to a grin, and she gives him a quick hug before leaving the room.  
It takes him a while to notice she still has the knife.  
~*~  
As she suspected, Gordon and Alfred are still talking in the living room, and both look up when she bounds into the room.  
Alfred’s eyes widen slightly when he sees the knife in her hands and the grin on her face, but clears his face of expression when Gordon glances at him for instruction.  
Gordon may have brought her here, but Alfred and Bruce are the best at handling her… personality.  
“Get in the pillow fort.”  
Natalie watches as the two men blink, look at each other, look at her, the knife, and back at her face.  
Her grin widens.  
~*~  
“How.”  
Bruce can’t even speak properly, staring at the two men.  
Natalie bounces at his side, excited.  
Gordon shrugs.  
“Honestly, Bruce, I have no idea.”  
Bruce is about to respond when he is pushed into the fort as well, Natalie’s grinning face greeting him when he turns around.  
“I kept my part of the deal, it’s your turn now.” She says, and Alfred and Gordon look at him with a look in their eyes that asks what they did to deserve this.  
Alfred’s is hidden, behind his curiosity.  
Gordon isn’t that skilled at hiding his emotions, just yet.  
Bruce sighs, sitting down next to them, and hugs a pillow to his chest.  
The fort has plenty of light shining through the sheets, that, he supposes, are the walls. Looking around, there has to be twenty or more blankets and sheets, just in this room.  
He needs to have a sale.  
Natalie leaves for a few minutes, coming back with what she calls snacks, which according to Alfred is just a ton of _unhealthy, poisonous, non-nutritional, bad for your bloody—Bruce, put that down!_ Eventually Natalie brings back a couple of apples and other fruits, if only to quell the butler’s playful rage.  
Gordon semi-happily munches on a cookie, side eying the butler.  
~*~  
They had just gotten all of the snacks to the Designated Snack Corner, as Natalie dubs it, when she picks up a random pillow and throws it at Bruce.  
Bruce, who was halfway through sneakily eating a piece of candy.  
His eyes playfully narrow, as Alfred watches.  
For the first time in quite a while, his boy is completely relaxed as he gently tackles Natalie, tickling her.  
Alfred watches the two teens have fun, while Gordon tries to creep up from behind him, holding a pillow.  
The butler’s grip tightens on the pillow in his lap, as he starts to smile.  
~*~  
Detective Bullock will have no idea what hit him, when he knocks on the Wayne Manor’s front doors, three hours later.  
edn


End file.
